


Time Travel Stuff

by mk94



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bottom Vlad, M/M, Time Travel, adult danny, young vlad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: “Mom? Dad? What is going on?” Jazz asked, coming down the stairs, staring at the stranger” wait…do I know you?”The parents switched glances before looking back to the man taking a deep breath before smiling at them.“Well, Jazz. Daniel Ghost my name. I was a friend of your parents back then…and I am your uncle”“Daniel died 17 years ago,” Jack frowned,” who are you?”“You see…before I was your friend and uncle…I was Danny. Your son”





	1. I'm Coming Home

Danny had been missing for one week.

One week filled with worrying news about 17 years old Danny Fenton, also known as town’s super hero Danny Phantom who was fighting against an unknown ghost never seen before.

One week of Jack and Maddie building one device after another that could find their son.

One week of Jazz, Sam and Tucker crying and comforting each other.

One week of Vlad visiting them to be there for his friends, even if he didn’t visit them for years.

It has been one week.

 

 

Someone was knocking on their door. Maddie rubbed her tired eyes as she exited the kitchen, a cup of cold undrunk coffee in her hand.

“I’m coming!” She shouted as the knocking grew louder.

Opening it, she stared at a man, panting heavily and leaning onto the door frame while smiling tiredly at the mother. He was wearing a very familiar black suit and black shoes that were never used.

“Hey Mads, can I co-“

Maddie screamed and splashed the coffee into his face, kicking his lower regions and then his face. She slammed the door shut and tried to calm her raising heart.

“This was just some hallucination…” she whispered, looking at her now empty cup and back to the door, where painful groans were heard.

“JACK!” She shouted, opening the door again, watching the man at the front door on the ground groaning mostly from the pain between his legs.

Her husband was quickly by her side, staring just in shock of who he saw.

“What is he-?”

“Get him in here,” Maddie interrupted, bowing down and lifting the other man.

Jack assisted and both put him on their couch in the living room.

“Mom? Dad? What is going on?” Jazz asked as she came down the stairs, staring at the stranger” wait…do I know you?”

The parents switched glances before looking back to the man taking a deep breath before smiling at them, whipping his coffee wet face with his sleeves.

“Well, Jazz. Daniel Ghost my name. I was a friend of your parents back then…and I am your godfather”

“Daniel died 17 years ago,” Jack frowned,” who are you?”

The man chuckled, looking up to the parents and to Jazz,” wow…now I see why I’m back…”

He asked them to take a seat before continuing to explain.

“You see…before I was your friend and godfather…I was Danny. Your son and brother”

 

 

 

_Danny gasped and grabbed the claw touching his arms before he was pulled into a black nothing. This strange feeling of travel only lasted for few seconds before he found himself floating somewhere in a forest with that strange green skinned one eyed ghost in robes hissing and yelling at him._

_The teen glared at it and froze it with his ice powers before destroying it completely._

_“No idea what this was, but that thing was no normal ghost…” he mumbled, looking around, “ok, and where am I?”_

_He softly landed on the ground. No streets, no lights, no buildings were seen nearby._

_Thinking that he was probably thrown through an unknown portal, his first idea was to just fly into a certain direction in search for the next city._

_What he found was a small harbor with strangely old fashioned boats and strangely old fashioned clothed people._

 

 

 

“As I was approaching them as my ghost half, I was…screamed at. Attacked and…” Danny looked over to Jack,” met one of your ancestors…James Fenton…”

“You went back in time?!” Jazz exclaimed.

“You met my grandfather?!” Jack shouted.

“That creature threw you back some decades…how is that possible?” his mother asked him.

Danny chuckled,” Yes, no and no. I went back in time, I met your grand grand grand- or so –father. And ended up in …1822.”

The elderly man sipped on his tea and let his family process what he had just told them.

“Your tea is wonderful, Mads-I mean, mom, I mean…you know?” Danny smiled awkwardly, putting the cup down.

Jazz rubbed her forehead while her parents just stared.

“You mean…you are…” she tried to ask.

“I’m older than I look like, yes” her little brother nodded. Her little brother who isn’t that little anymore and became apparently over hundred years old!

“You are making this up” she huffed, standing up and pulling out her ecto-gun. Her parents still sat on their seats, staring at Danny.

“Mom? Dad?”

“Jazz, please make your parents some tea as well, they need more time to process this” Danny ordered, purposely not saying ‘our parents’, seeing that this was upsetting her.

She glared at him and left the room.

Turning back to his parents he whispered,” I know this is much to take in…but it is me. Danny. And Daniel. Like you already knew, I was in your ghost portal when it went off. And I realized that I…stopped aging when I…turned around 50, I guess…”

They watched him scratching his neck like Daniel always did when nervous,” I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, but I didn’t want to risk our future, so I kept my mouth shut”

“You met us…wasn’t that risky enough?” Maddie whispered, shaking her head.

“Yes, to be honest, I planned to avoid you guys at all costs…but…”

Jazz entered the living room again with tea for her parents when the adults all said in unison,” Vlad”

“What about uncle Vlad?”

“Vlad introduced Daniel to us. He was our sponsor back in college. Daniel paid all of Vlad’s hospital expenses when they met” Maddie explained to her daughter.

“Just like that?” Jazz glanced at the Danny nodding with a smile,” with what money?”

“Funny story!” Danny shouted out, slapping his hands once and made himself comfortable on the couch,” after I faked an exorcism, I-“

**“You what?!”**

 

 

_Danny watched James Fenton chaining him to a tree outside of town. As professional spirit hunter, he was the only one brave enough to handle this ‘dangerous’ situation._

_A priest stood not far away from them, just as the other people from the village._

_Danny wasn’t actually trapped, he could just phase out of the chain and fly away, seeing that those strange plants hurting his ghost half weren’t used. But he had a plan._

_“Father David, are you ready?” James asked, turning around to the priest._

_The man nodded nervously and walked up to them._

_Men and women kept on whispering and mumbling as they watch James giving their priest some space. Danny watched him praying and praying and then splattered some holy water at him._

_“AAAAHHHHHHHRGRGG!!” the ghost boy started to screech, scaring the people around him. He screeched and kicked and shook his body like a crazy person._

_Then he turned back and let a copy of his ghost half leave his body, scaring the people some more._

_When his copy was ‘destroyed’, Danny acted as if waking up, asking around where he was and what had happened._

_“Everything is good now, my son. You are free” the priest smiled at him in relief. Danny smiled back as if he believed him and let the people treat his wounds he received from his last fight with the strange creature._

_After that, he lived with them. Apparently, he was still in Amity Park, but everyone told him that it was the third of December 1822._

_“Such a strange question you ask,” they told him every time. And every time, Danny explained it as part of being ‘possessed by the ghost’ for such a long time._

_But Danny knew he had to leave. If he found a way into the ghost zone, he could find Clockwork and let himself be sent back in his time!_

_So the boy, just 17 years old, took the next ship to god knows where, starting his journey to find his way back home…_

 

“Technically, I failed, seeing that I never came back as 15 years old…” The adult man chuckled, placing his cup down.

“17”

Jazz crossed her arms as the man raised his eyebrows, watching her curiously,” excuse me?”

“You are missing for a whole week by now. You are supposed to be 17” she glared at him. Could this be the first mistake in this big story of lies?

Apparently not, since Danny barked out in laughter,” I truly missed that brain of yours, Jazz! I wish I had you with me. That way, I wouldn’t have made a fool of myself so often!”

She huffed and turned to her parents,” and you believe all this just like that?!”

“We don’t know what to believe at all,” Maddie replied.

“Dad?! Aren’t going to say anything?!” Jazz tried again. The stranger sighed, ruffling his short greying hair,” Jazz, what should I do for you to believe me?”

“First, stop calling me Jazz. And second, if you say you are OUR Danny, it shouldn’t be a problem to show your mentioned ghost powers right?”

“You mean this?” the stranger asked, making two white rings appear and turning him into a white haired, green eyed man in a completely white funeral suit.

“Does that solve our disagreement?” the man, Danny, asked with that smirk she knew was only Danny’s smirk.

“You are…Danny…” whispered, tears starting to fall as she began to cry. She watched her now adult brother standing up and hugging her,” I’m sorry for worrying you”

She just smiled and hugged him back,” you idiot, I was so worried and now hearing what you went through, I’m even more worried than before…”

Danny chuckled, “I can imagine that…”

 

_Apparently, Clockwork was not in the ghost zone._

_“What do you mean, you don’t know me?!” an 25 years old Danny threw his arms up in frustration in front of Clockwork in an abandoned cave deep in the jungle on an island in the middle of nowhere. Sailors told the story of only crazy people with a death wish going there, promised of coming back with gold, jewels and diamonds. For there was a strange demon housing this cave full of gold. A demon seeing everything you have done in your life and which is told to tell your future._

_Danny had a different intention as he passed all these treasures. He wanted to meet his old friend._

_“Are you trying to fool me, boy?” the annoyed time ghost glared him down, his young chubby cheeks puffing up angrily. “I am the guard of time. I have never seen someone like you before until recently when you appeared out of nowhere“_

_“Okay, this ‘before’ I understand…” Danny sighed, shaking his head,” but ‘afterwards’? What about the future? You saw the future, right? You. Me. Saving my timeline and becoming friends?”_

_“I guard the time. It is not in my control to see the future” the Clockwork growled, the old appearing ghost scratched his long white beard while showing his chained hands to the halfa._

_“No way…that’s not possible! I’m from the future and you saved my life! No, my world! And all because you SAW my future!!”_

_“Ridicules, I am the-“_

_“-Guard of time, yes, yes, I know,” Danny groaned, just standing there in front of the imprisoned ghost, leaning his head back in frustration before looking back at his old friend,” you know what you call yourself in the future? Clockwork. I once asked you how you ended up with that name. Your answer was…”_

_Danny smiled at the young adult looking ghost and approached him, putting a gentle hand on the poor ghost’s shoulder,” …First. A clock never stops_ **working** _.”_

_The time ghost chuckled sadly._

_“Second. No matter how many times you try to twist the clock’s hands to your comfort, the clock knows better. It knows already what time it is, we others just have to accept it”_

_That made the guard of time look up, his red eyes shining with a small light of hope._

_“And third. It is a cool name for the guard of time”_

 

“Anyway! Seeing that Clockwork was at that time just a tool to the Observants, he couldn’t help me either. Later on, I learned that those Observants where the one who kicked me back in time,” Danny explained. “But that’s for another time. Like I wanted to say, this Island I was on was filled and covered in gold and jewels and all that shi…” Danny coughed, looking at Jazz” sorry, children are here”

“Excuse me?! You are technically still a minor now!” Jazz snapped, laughing as Danny imitated her in his annoying voice.

“Eeewww, sTiLL MinOR, eeewww!” he made faces at her and causing her and himself to laugh.

“So what? You took the treasure and became rich?” the sister asked.

Danny nodded, sipping his next cup of tea,” yes, wasn’t easy. Kind of have to fake some deaths to not make people suspicious and always made a copy of me as son. That way I could keep my stuff”

Their son/friend put down his tea cup, smiling at them,” well that’s for a start. Everything then is more of a boring story.”

He watched his parents carefully. Jazz was already calm and accepting which was good. But Jack didn’t speak since his asked about his grandfather.

“Jazz,” Danny spoke up again, “ would you mind giving us some space. We need to talk in private”

Jazz, noticing that there was some tension between her brother and their parents, nodded and quietly cleaned the rest of the table and left for the kitchen.

The now older brother smiled knowing as he sensed her watching them secretly.

“Jack”

Jack looked up, glaring at him,” were you also faking your death 17 years ago?”

Danny took a deep breath, leaned back and crossed his arms.

“For this…I would like Vlad to be here too. I imagine he had the most to suffer”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. But this story became a longer one so two chapters won't be enough. I reread it a few times but there still could be some mistakes...

_Daniel Ghost had a routine. Every morning, he would buy his coffee in a little coffee shop and reading the newspaper before he starts his day as the investor of the world’s largest companies. This month brought him to America, Wisconsin. He was meeting some Doug Dimmadome to finish the latest changes in their contract. This young man was truly eager to meet Daniel._

_Smirking softly to himself he remembered how Vlad always teased him about his bad grades at school._

_“I wonder what he would say when seeing me like this,” he mumbled, turning another page and appreciating the little cartoon of The Peanuts._

_There was a distressed shout followed by a breakfast menu falling onto his head._

_“Hey! Look where you-!” Daniel choked on his words, staring speechlessly at the waiter apologizing for his mistake. His skin looked burned and scarred, his white hair was bound to a ponytail._

_“So sorry, so sorry, sir!” the young man whispered, kneeling next to the older man, picking up the broken dishes and wasted food._

_Daniel’s eyes widened when the young man cursed under his breath as the broken pieces just fell_ through _his shaking hands._

_“Not again!” He hissed, his hands shaking even more._

_“VLADIMIR!!” was shouted from inside the shop and Daniel looked up to see the shop owner storming out, glaring down at his employee. “THIS WAS THE THIRD TIME TODAY ALREADY!!”_

_“I-I’m sorry, I’m-“_

_“I HAVE NO USE FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU! **YOU’RE FIRED!”**_

_Daniel watched the boss storming off again, turning to the waiter who just breathed slowly, trying to calm down._

_“Hey kid,” he spoke up, smiling at the young man looking at him, ”I’m sorry about that, how about I get you some coffee and we talk somewhere privately?”_

 

 

There was a time where Danny wasn’t scolded by his mother like a small child for smoking. Back then, he was the older one and Maddie only could do so much and glare at him for having such a bad habit.

“Seriously, I’m older than-,“ Danny tried to argue, sitting on the front steps of their house and glared at his mother as she took his cigarette from his mouth, smirking down at him from the entrance as she threw it away.  
“Now that I know about you, I have the advantage of being your mother. And as your mother, I won’t allow you to smoke.”

Danny groaned childishly, ignoring Jazz and Maddie both chuckling when Jack joined them outside.

“Vlad should be here any minute…wait,” Jack blinked at Danny, confused, sitting there and looking just like the teen who was missing a week ago,” you’re a teenager again?”

“An ability of mine,” Danny explained easily,” learned it around 1850. Back then when I needed a new ‘heir’ to keep my stuff.”

The ‘teen’ stretched lazily and leaned back on his elbows, watching people walking down their street and cars passing.

“I thought to rest for a bit without the media knowing about my travel. Last thing I want to do _now_ is doing paperwork about my current age”

Danny looked up to his family,” so for everyone else, I just fell through time and then came out back into this time without knowing what happened. No clockwork, no immortality. Got it?”

His family nodded. Jack shook his head then with a sigh,” you sound like back then when you hung out with us. Business man through and through”

Danny chuckled,” old habits die hard”

“But what about Tucker and Sam?” Jazz asked.

“I will tell them. And Vlad of course too, that’s what this meeting here is supposed to be for,” Danny pointed at themselves sitting/standing at the front door.

A fancy car pulled up to them and a worried Vlad climbed out of it, hastily approaching the family.

“You said you found Danny?” he asked, gasping as he saw Danny smiling up at him from the stairs and starting to check him over for any injuries.

“Are you alright?! What happened to you? What kind of ghost did attack you? Are you hurt?”

Danny chuckled under Vlad’s attention. That kid is just too cute for his own good. Vlad clearly became quite a man in those 17 years Danny had been…absent.

“I’m fine Vlad, really. Even better than fine, I actually-“

Blue eyes caught something on Vlad’s ring finger. It glinted under the street lamps and Danny lost his words for a second.

As he managed to regain his voice, he asked easily,” hey, what’s that on your finger?”

Vlad stiffened and inspected his hand,” It’s a ring”

“I see that,” Danny deadpanned,” but I never saw it before. Is that new?”

The ‘teen’ noticed Vlad gulping, eyes glancing towards his parents before he answered carefully,” you see, Daniel, I …”

“Is that boy alright?” another voice interrupted the man’s explanation. A man around his parent’s and Vlad’s age approach them after he parked the car properly,” what happened to him?”

“He didn’t say” Vlad replied easily, looking back to a confused Danny.

“In the week you went missing, Matthew proposed to me. And I said yes”

Everyone shivered but didn’t notice that the change of temperature, which fell to few degrees, came from Danny himself.

“Heeeeyyyy!” Danny said cheerfully, standing up and hugging his…hugging Vlad,” Congratulation! I’m so happy for you to finally have someone else than your cat!”

“Very funny, Daniel,” Vlad growled, but hugging the teen back, whispering,” we still could have you as son, you know?”

“Yeah…no, thank you. I have other plans,” Danny smirked, eyes turning to that Matthew guy. Said man frowned at the apparent teen cuddling closer to his fiancé than he liked.

“Danny…are you alright?” Jazz asked her brother awkwardly who just nuzzled his head under the man’s chin, watching the fiancé glaring softly at them.

“I’m alright Jazz. Just wanted to show Vlad how supportive we are” Danny replied and let go of Vlad.

“And I just wanted Vlad to know that I’m fine,” the ‘teen’ smiled at the unsuspecting man,” the week I went missing; I was traveling through some weird places. I don’t even know how I came back” Danny started to tell the prepared lie, confusing his family since he just told them that Vlad would hear the truth. If anyone deserved the truth, it was Vlad.

“Instead of standing here, how about you all come in?” Maddie suggested and went in first to prepare some snacks for their new guests.

 

 

 

It was already past midnight when Danny was standing in his boxer shorts at the open window. His clothes where folded on his desk. The shoes put away under the bed. His entire room looked like he never left this place.

Danny chuckled softly to himself, fumbling with his old rocket toy he built back in his childhood… when he was fourteen.

“Danny?”

The man looked up, putting out his cigarette quickly and put the rocket away too. Blowing out the last smoke into the cold night air and throwing the cigarette out, he closed the window and turned to her,” Hey Jazz, don’t tell mom”

Jazz chuckled softly before she quieted down again.

“Are you…alright?” she asked awkwardly, eyes taking in his adult form (his true form) and tried to ignore his undressed appearance.

“Don’t worry, I just need to settle down. Sorry you had to see that” he replied, climbing into the bed, noticing that…it became kind of small.

Jazz sighed and sat down next to him,” it was nothing sudden between Vlad and Matt. They started dating like… two years ago. I think you knew that too. It was mentioned occasionally”

“Maybe…” the younger/older brother sighed,” but back then…”

_I wasn’t in love with Vlad._

“…things were different…” he mumbled, combing his fingers through his hair. Jazz smiled at him and leaned down, kissing his cheek and hugging him.

After parting from the hug, Danny huffed,” Matthew Wilde, what kind of stupid name is that anyway…”

“Big words for somebody who calls himself _Daniel Ghost_ ” Jazz deadpanned, laughing when Danny smacked her with his pillow.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Vlad stared at his coffee, sitting right next to the stranger in some fancy car, driving somewhere unknown. The elder man sipped on his own coffee, rambling on and on about how he never expected to see Vlad to be that kind of person, how he lost sight on the time and what some other Vlad would think of him now?_

_Vlad thought this guy was weird. And probably dangerous. He carefully glanced over to the other._

_It was an elderly man around his fifty’s probably. Greying hair slicked back and soft stubble on his chin. This man was…strangely pale, like he never saw the sun before. And suddenly the blue eyes gazed at him._

_“Something on my face?” the stranger asked amused, making Vlad shake his head quickly and looking down at his coffee again,” no, sir”_

_“Sheesh, no. Please, do not, I repeat, do not call me ‘sir’” the man said, eyes back on the street as he turned another corner,” I’m old. I know that, I don’t want to be reminded about this everywhere I go”_

_“Sorry, si…I mean, uhm…” Vlad stuttered, not knowing how to call this man, now that he wasn’t allowed to._

_“Mr. Daniel Ghost. But I allow you to call me Daniel, which for you, young man, is a privilege” the man smiled at him with a weird expression. Like they were having an inside joke, but Vlad didn’t get it._

_“Ok? Well, Mr. Gho…I mean, Daniel,” Vlad corrected himself,” my name is Vlad. Vlad Masters. And I have you know that here in Wisconsin, killing people is illegal”_

_The stranger barked out in laughter and bumped Vlad on the shoulder,” I wish I saw that side of you sooner, seriously!” the stranger shook his head, still laughing._

_Vlad frowned at him, not knowing what he meant at all._

 

 

“Love, I believe Cat-Maddie doesn’t need any more cut fur” Matthew spoke up, bringing back the halfa to his tasks at hand.

His cat that looked chubby and fluffy in her thick fur moments ago, was now meowing at him annoyed, thin and elegant like the day he took her home.

“I’m sorry, Maddie,” Vlad sighed, watching the cat jump off his lap. Warm hands touched his shoulders gently, and his love’s lips kissing his cheek,” talk to me Vlad”

“It’s just…”

“That kid? Danny you said his name was?”

Vlad nodded,” the way he acted, the way he talked… he’s not the Danny who disappeared a week ago”

Matthew hummed,” a copycat maybe?”

“No, that’s not it. He reminded me of…”

Vlad just sat there, on his seat, covered in his cat’s fur and saying nothing. He sighed when his fiancé rubbed his back and shoulders.

“Come on, Love. Let’s go to bed”

“Yes, dear”

 

 

 

“I know that if we won’t discuss it this lesson, I will never get you to do your work,” Mr. Lancer sighed tiredly, turning to Danny who sat at his desk,” so, Mr. Fenton, if you please may tell the class what happened to you and answer some questions”

“Of course Mr. Lancer,” Danny smiled, walking to the front of his class.

 “First things first, I already told the journalists of my last week. So I’m only going to tell you this story once. After that, ask away but I can’t promise you to answer everything”

The class nodded eagerly, Dash and Khan giving each other high five while Paulina and Star where whispering excited.

He glanced at his friends who also watched him with great excitement. He still needed to tell them what actually happened.

“So as you all know, I was attacked by some unknown ghost around…last week,” Danny started carefully,” I was grabbed by it and dragged into some weird portal which I later found out, was throwing me into the past”

The halfa grinned amused as the class awed in amazement.

“So the last week I was missing here, I just kind of spend my time there, till another portal brought me back here. The end”

Almost everyone in class lifted their hand.

“Yes?” Danny pointed at one girl in the back corner.

“What time was it you fell into?”

“1822”

Another wave of shouts filled the class before Danny took another question.

“What happened to the ghost?” Dash asked excited.

Danny hesitated for a second before shrugging,” It disappeared. Apparently they only can do this one travel and then stop existing. That’s why it was so difficult to come back”

“Did you meet Jane Austen?” another girl asked quickly before her friend could.

“Okay, there are two mistakes in that question” Danny shook his head,” first, Jane Austen died around 1817, so I came few years too late,” the ‘teen’ explained, not noticing his teacher raising an eyebrow at that,” and second, I was still in America. Jane Austen lived in Britain as far as I know”

“What did you do while in the past?” Paulina asked.

“Trying to not get killed, most of the time,” Danny chuckled, making the whole class laugh.

Another hand was raised.

“Yes?” Danny blinked surprised to see Mr. Lancer asking.

“How did you know that the next portal would bring you back home?”

The class became silent and watched the student and teacher sharing silent eye contact.

“I didn’t,” the halfa began,” but there will be a time in our lives where we stop asking questions and just do the right thing”

Danny smiled back to the class,” like taking the next best portal and ending up here, right?”

The class cheered and applauded him. Only his friends and Mr. Lancer watched him in silence.

 

His friends found out about the truth when they were heading towards Nasty Burger after school.

“No way…you don’t look that old!” Tucker whispered shocked, looking around to be sure that no one else heard them.

“I learned to camouflage since 1850. I can mostly look like anything I want” their friend explained.

“So you are 200 years old?” Sam asked, not really grasping the idea of having an immortal friend.

“Older, but let’s not talk about my age. It makes me feel too old” Danny chuckled till he noticed his friends not walking with him anymore.

Turning around confused and asking what was wrong, they replied sadly,” we are probably still kids to you. You as an adult must be bored now to hang out with us…”

Smiling gently, he walked up to his friends and hugged them,” the last thing you are is boring. I…you can’t imagine how much I missed you and I how much I love you guys” Danny said softly.

Sam and Tucker smiled relieved and wrapped their arms around their friend.

“But you must show your true form to us” Tucker spoke up then.

“We have to be sure that you’re not like bad Dan” Sam added.

The three shivered at the thought of his alternate evil self before laughing together.

 

_Mr. Damien didn’t sleep that night. His son was in the middle of the war, fighting side by side with his comrades against the confederates._

_In deep concentration, he didn’t take notice of his maid, Marie, bringing him tea to calm his nerves or bringing him cigars._

_Silently, his eyes staring at nothing particular, he grasped his cigar and ignoring the shocked gasp of his maid, Mr. Damien lightened it with his bare fingers which glowed horrendous green._

_After a long silent drag of his cigar, Mr. Damien spoke up for the first time this night._

_“Mrs. Miller?”_

_“Y-yes, sir?” Marie spoke up nervously._

_She watched her employer taking another drag from his cigar and blew out the smoke before smiling at her,” please don’t tell anybody of what you just saw. Also…”_

_The women took some steps back, afraid of their employer’s power but didn’t move when he put a gentle hand on Marie’s shoulder,” your son, Gordon, made it out of Tennessee. But he’s dangerously injured.”_

_They stared at him in confusion. Marie’s son, Gordon? Who got abducted and sold to God knows where as slave? Her son?_

_She watched her employer smiling at her. Not with hatred or superiority. Never with anything else but with care and love. Marie thanked God every day for this man who found her where she was. And instead of taking her as slave, he gave her a place to live and paid her for her work around here. To what the other maids and butlers told her, he did it for everyone he found._

_“Marie?”_

_Marie blinked and found herself back in front of Mr. Damien,” yes?”_

_Big gentle hands rubbed her shoulders carefully,” your son is not out of danger yet. My son is doing everything possible to save his life, but I advise you to pray.”_

_“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir…I…” tears ran down her cheeks and she couldn’t stop herself and hug the man who saved not only her life, but bringing her hope that she might see her son again._

_Not at all disgusted, that a black woman was hugging him, Mr. Damien wrapped his arms around her elderly form to give her comfort._

 

“Mr. Fenton?”

Danny choked on his cigarette and quickly stomp it down, wide eyes staring at his teacher who was now standing with him in some hidden corner behind their school building where Danny now was taking his smoking breaks.

“It’s not what it looks-“

“You have some fire?” his teacher interrupted him, taking out his own package and pulling out a smoking stick. Danny blinked confused before pulling out his lighter and holding it out to Mr. Lancer.

After lightening himself another cig, Danny leaned back against the wall,” I’m surprised”

Mr. Lancer glanced over to him,” that, instead of being a responsible teacher who would call your parents for smoking, I’m spending my time here, smoking myself?”

“Yes,” Danny chuckled, watching him with remaining curiosity,” and I never thought of you being a smoker”

The man hummed amused, blowing out the smoke and grinning at Danny,” want to explain what happened back in history class? Mr. Denvers told me you overreacted all of the sudden. Has this something to do with the time travel two months ago?”

Danny’s smiled turned into a sad one. Mr. Lancer could remember the former Danny to simply ramble on without any explanation. But the boy in front of him now knew his way with words.

“What can I say, there are some things you won’t wish your worst enemy, Mr. Lancer”

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” the teacher replied nonchalant, to test the waters. It was clear as day for him that Danny was hiding something,” you have been away for only a week”

There it was. His reaction.

The boy chuckled, shaking his head and watching his teacher with those knowing eyes. Eyes, that appeared to have seen more than the teen let on.

“I need to return to class, or someone else will snitch on me” Danny finally said, throwing the cigarette away and phasing through the wall into the building.

Mr. Lancer shivered at the sight of him disappearing into the _wall_ but remained on his spot. Deep in thought, he went through all the information that he collected about Danny so far.

  1. Denvers was teaching his class the Civil War right now.
  2. It happened in this lesson that Danny was having an unreasonable overreaction about something without any explanation.
  3. Danny knew who Jane Austin was and when and where she lived.
  4. Recently, he was good in his school work while still not showing any effort.
  5. When telling Danny how one week in the past couldn’t have been that bad, Danny was showing him signs that made Mr. Lancer contemplate if the teen hadn’t been actually in the past for longer than a week.
  6. If thought Nr. 5 is correct, the question is for how long Danny was lost in the past.



Nodding to himself once, he threw his cigarette away _properly_ in the _bin_ and made his way back to the teacher’s lounge. He needed to get some answers from Mr. Denvers.


	4. Chapter 4

On one hand, it was good to be back.

He finally was back with his family and friends from his time, Danny thought as he munched on his potatoes his mom cooked for dinner. Jazz was doing the act of being embarrassed but still smiled at their father who was having a great time retelling the story of Jazz’s childhood to their guests.

On the other hand…

Danny glared at the joined hands from Vlad and Matt who joined them this evening. The couple was laughing and adorable and…ugh, it was disgusting.

“I still remember that look on your face, Jack,” Vlad added, looking back to his fiancé,” he was spending a whole weekend alone with Jasmine, hoping that this way, her first word would be ‘daddy’”

The adults laughed again and Danny had to stop himself to do so as well, since he actually had to hide the fact that he remembered that day himself.

“And what happened?” Jazz asked curiously, watching Vlad taking a deep breath from all that laughing.

“Well, the moment you started to talk, you asked your father, ‘where is mommy?’”

Jazz broke out into laughter,” I’m so sorry, dad!”

Danny turned back to his food, ignoring Matt laughing right next to his love.

He _did_ want to tell Vlad about his past, seeing that they had a history together, but this fiancé of his was just always… there.

 

Every time he was about to tell his…to tell Vlad who Danny really was, that Matthew-Wilde-guy always interrupted their privacy, often enough to seem suspicious.

 

“Come on! Do you have to do it every time? It’s disgusting!” Danny exclaimed annoyed as Matt stole a kiss from Vlad yet again.

“We are being adults, boy,” Matt replied, “if you can’t handle it, don’t watch. It’s rude anyway”

_‘I’m over two hundred years old. I learned enough manners,’_ Danny thought angrily as he pierced his knife into his steak with more force than necessary.

 

And no, Danny was not jealous. Danny had no right to be jealous, which he was not.

It has been seventeen years since Danny himself thought that he was finally dying. He left everything he owned to Vlad back then and yes, the man can remember that he wished for his… for Vlad to find love again.

But that guy?!

 

“Achoo!” Jazz sneezed,” is it just me or did the room become colder?”

“It’s just you, Jazz,” Danny easily replied after swallowing his food,” you can’t handle my hot look”

Jazz chuckled, “ that doesn’t make any sense Danny”

“Wait, you didn’t let me finish,” her brother smiled charmingly,” What I meant to say was that you can’t handle my hot look or…”

Cold blue eyes stared at Vlad’s fiancé,”…you can’t handle a cold warning…”

Everything stopped at this moment. His parents and sister stared in confusion and Vlad even let his fork fall in shock. Matthew wasn’t impressed in the slightest.

“Ohh…I think you spend too much time with your goth-girlfriend?” he sneered.

“Matthew, stop,” Vlad hissed, but was being ignored.

“If you can’t get a joke, don’t bother” Danny turned back to his food.

“Daniel, seriously” Vlad tried again, but Danny ignored him as well.

“What is your problem, kid?!” Matt snapped finally.

“My problem is that you keep talking about stuff you have no ffff-reaking idea about!” Danny shouted back, standing up from his seat.

“Enough!” Maddie snapped as she stood up as well,” Danny. Kitchen”

Danny groaned and followed her while Matt was chuckling evilly. He flinched as he locked eyes with his love.

“Matthew. Bathroom”

“Yes dear”

Jazz and Jack sat there awkwardly, poking their food.

“I…didn’t get the joke,” Jack mumbled carefully.

“Me neither…probably because of his ghostpowers?” Jazz whispered back.

 

 

 

 

 

 “What. Was. That. Danny?” Maddie hissed as she dragged her son to the farthest corner of their kitchen.

“He’s being an idiot” Danny replied angrily, crossing his arms in defense.

“You are being a jealous child, Danny,” Maddie commented knowingly, ignoring her gasping son to add,” yes you are. Don’t pretend we didn’t notice”

“Seriously! How could Vlad get such a stupid guy like him!? Is it the mustache? Is it the military cut? Is it the green eyes?” Danny stopped breathing,” is it the tanned skin? Shit, I can’t compete against that”

Maddie grabbed her son’s shoulder,” I think the actually problem is you not telling him the truth”

“How can I? That Matt is EVERYWHERE!” Danny whispered frantic.

Maddie gave him a critical stare,” are you sure this is about Matt?”

Danny threw his hands up exasperated,” what are you on about, Maddie?!”

“Are you scared? How Vlad might react when seeing you again?” his mother crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow as she watched her son glaring at her in silent fury.

 

 

 

“What Was That, Matthew?!” Vlad snapped,” did you completely lose your mind?!”

Matthew growled back,” me? Losing my mind? That boy of theirs is not in his right mind if you ask me”

“And fighting like a kid solves the problem?” Vlad asked annoyed,” you’ve being childish, Matthew”

“I’m not, Vlad. This boy is not normal”

“Being a halfa tends to do that,” the other halfa replied casually.

“I don’t mean his ghost powers. I mean how he acts around you. How he acts around me”

Vlad gave him a confused look,” what do you mean?”

Matthew chuckled exasperated and just wrapped his arms around the man,” I wonder how I managed to court you with these blind eyes of yours…”

 

 

 

 

They all returned quietly to their dinner. Danny apologized for his actions like a proper adult and returned to his food.

After that, their conversation was mildly uncomfortable but manageable.

But soon enough, the guests where saying their goodbyes.

 

Danny frowned as Matthew walked up to him while Vlad was chatting with Jack.

“What do you want?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Matthew shrugged and smirked at him like Danny was some stupid kid.

“You know what we will do when returning home?”

Blue eyes watched him emotionless.

“While you will take your cute nap, I will spent my night very productive with my _fiancé_ ” Matthew grinned,” I’m going to make him think about it for weeks”

Danny nodded with an impressed look on his face, looking over the man’s shoulder to see if they were being watched before grabbing the other’s collar harshly and whispering to his ear.

“Listen up, kid,” he whispered dangerously,” this thing between you and me should stay between you and me…”

Matthew paled at the deep voice coming from this teen, not that Danny bothered.

“Pleasuring Vlad should be a priority as his soon-to-be-husband. And should not be done only to spite me…understood?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Yes what?” Danny whispered, his hand pulling at the collar threatening.

The other man gulped helplessly and hissed back,” yes, Sir”

Danny nodded once and let go of him,” good night, Mr. Wilde”

Matthew glared at him and followed Vlad to the car. The teen watched him glaring and driving off with high speed.

 

 

 

“Matthew. What’s going on?” Vlad asked carefully, gasping when his fiancé sharply turned another corner,” Matt! Talk to me!”

The halfa shouted when the car came to a sudden halt and noticed that they stood in an empty alleyway. Before he even could ask what was happening, his belt was opened and hands began to grab at his clothes.

“Matt!” Vlad snapped, slapping the greedy hands away and glared at Matthew, hissing” we are not doing it here!”

Matt didn’t reply. His eyes were dead serious as he pulled the other onto his lap and began to kiss him greedily. The longer the kisses became, the more Vlad stopped to protest.

“We really…we shouldn’t…” he whispered in between the kisses.

 

Both men didn’t notice cold glowing green eyes watching them from above.

 

 

 

_“Wooow…” the young man looked around in amazement,” this is your home?”_

_“Just my apartment. My actual home is being renovated and I’m traveling much. So this place isn’t much,” Daniel answered casually, taking of his tie,” if you excuse me, I’m taking a shower to get this food out of my hair”_

_Vlad nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed that he was the cause of this mess and returned to gazing around._

_While Daniel was taking his shower, the young man wandered around the apartment, awing at the modern kitchen and fancy furniture in the living room. He gave the bedroom a short curious glance before leaving it again. It was rude to intrude into someone’s privacy._

_“Meow”_

_Vlad flinched and stared at the source of the sound._

_It was a big old black cat, lying on the ground on its back and watching him lazily, his tale swishing once._

_Shivering in fright, Vlad carefully stepped backwards into the bedroom and closed it quickly. The meowing started again and this time the scratching on the door was heard._

_“I’m sorry,” Vlad whispered towards the door,” I’m allergic to your kind! Please don’t be mad!”_

_He screamed as the door was opened and the cat entered curious._

_“That beast is intelligent!” Vlad shouted in panic climbing on the chair next to the wall full of books._

_“Shoo! Shoo!” He tried to shake his hands at the feline, but the cat seemed to be enjoying it and started to fetch the wiggling fingers above it._

_“Leave me alone!” Vlad shouted panic, grabbing the nearest book in reach and held it up threatening._

_While the cat wasn’t bothered at all by his antics, the young man examined the old looking book. He opened it in the middle and found the world map with many X’s on many places and one X on an unknown island with a big circle around it._

_“That’s strange…” Vlad mumbled, flipping through the book and reading dates of 1830, something about finally finding some Guard of Time and mainly the life on sea._

_“What are you doing in my room?” the voice of Daniel came out of nowhere._

_Vlad flinched and to his bad luck, he was having this strange symptom of falling_ through _the chair instead of falling off it. The book fell from his grasp too, hitting the cat right on and causing it to screech and run away._

_“HELP!”_

_“No panic,” the other said, quickly coming to his side and pulling him up from the floor he was about to disappear into,” see? All done”_

_“How come you’re so cool about it?”_

_“Let’s talk about your abilities over tea, alright?” Danny asked back, picking the book up from the floor and watching the student in front of him suspiciously before putting it back. Vlad shivered as the air around them turned cold._

 

Vlad shivered and pushed his love away,” Matt, seriously, not here”

“Why? Because someone could see us? Turn us invisible, problem solved,” Matt growled, attacking the other’s lips again.

The Halfa shoved him away once again with more force,” my abilities are not thought for that, Matthew…”

“I think there were not thought at all-“

Matt choked when Vlad grabbed his collar angrily, eyes turning blood red and teeth growing dangerously long and sharp.

“What wassss’at?” He hissed, split tongue flitting out between his teeth.

When nothing was said, Vlad turned back to his human appearance and returned to his seat,” let’s head home”

“Yes dear…” Matt grumbled.

As the car left the alleyway, Vlad wondered if he just imagined the temperature and the green eyes he felt on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

“I just wanted you to know” Danny finished his explanation, flipping through his new comics he never managed to read before the time travel fiasco and smirking as his friends made disgusting gagging sounds.

“You and… _Vlad_?!” Tucker shivered,” sorry man, that’s just…”

“It’s still Vlad Plasmius,” Sam said, concentrated on the game she was playing with Tucker on her big screen. Tucker made shouts and angry growls but he just couldn’t beat her.

Danny, looking like his seventeen year old self since they were at Sam’s, laid on his front next to them, leaning his head on his hands as he read his childhood lecture.

“I know, I was surprised myself, it just kinda happened…”

“How can you accidently fall in love with your archenemy?” Sam grumbled, hitting few more buttons in concentration and cheering when she beat her friend yet again.

His friends didn’t notice the far-away-look in Danny’s eyes…

 

_“How do you know that you are allergic to cats?” Daniel asked amused, holding out the old black cat to Vlad. It wasn’t his cat, just a pet from his neighbor who lives below his apartment, but the reaction of college-Vlad was still hilarious._

_“When I was a baby, I almost died by suffocation!” Vlad shouted, running away from the adult who still followed him with said cat in his hands._

_“Why? The cat slept on your face or something?”_

_Vlad glared at him from behind his kitchen island,” my dad told me that the cat came near me and I couldn’t breathe. There were hospitals and stuff involved. I was-GET THAT CAT AWAY FROM ME!!”_

_Daniel laughed when the young man stumbled and fell. It was amazing to see the Vlad from his memories who always was elegant and proper this clumsy and helpless._

_Call him cruel, but it was true._

_“Aren’t we here to train together on my abilities?” Vlad grumbled, coming back to his feed and glaring at the adult,”this is our first lesson and all you did was throwing this animal at me”_

_“That was not throwing, THAT is throwing!” Daniel shouted, throwing the yowling cat towards Vlad who screamed in panic but still surprisingly managed to catch the poor thing._

_“Are you insane!?”_

_“Look, your breathing all fine!” Daniel smirked knowingly, watching the younger man holding the cat protectively in his arms, petting the cat unconsciously to calm it down._

_Both Vlad and the cat glared at him._

_“Vlad, look at yourself, are you alright?” Daniel smiled, raising his eyebrows for Vlad to notice his lack of allergy._

_The moment Vlad did notice, he hugged the cat closer, mumbling into the black fur,” it’s fluffy…”_

_How gently those blue eyes were watching the cat, how softly those lips turned into a smile as curious fingers scratch behind the cute ears…_

_Daniel felt a strange pain in his heart, rubbing his chest awkwardly as he noticed his face and ears growing warm. Was it possible for an immortal being to suffer a heart attack?_

 

 

“Danny?” his friend brought him out of his memory.

Danny chuckled to himself and didn’t explain anything but,” that cat never stopped glaring at me since that day…”

 

 

 

 

 

“You can’t stay mad at me forever!” Matt shouted out frustrated as Vlad avoided his arms by disappearing into the next wall.

A head came out of the wall, hissing at him,” try me”

Before Matt could grab him, the head disappeared into the wall.

“Vladimir!” the fiancé snapped, glaring at the wall before growling frustrated and leaving the hall.

Hidden away from view, Vlad sat down on the floor against the wall in the secret room, staring at the mysterious diary he stole that one day when he was alone in Daniel’s apartment.

He never got to read it, though. On that day, he started to talk to Jack and Maddie again after the accident; completely forgotten that he had this book in his possession. And afterwards, when Daniel died, Vlad couldn’t bring himself to spare a glance at anything that belonged to his beloved.

Vlad leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he breathed in and out.

 

 

 

_“Hellloooo! Mr. Ghost? Daniel? It’s me, Vlad!” the young man shouted as he knocked on his tutor’s apartment door. Today he came right after class, his bag with him this time. The young man thought of writing down some of Daniel’s tips and lessons._

_“meow” the black cat from the neighbor greeted him calmly, purring loudly when Vlad picked it up,” heeeyyy, Mr. Snuffles…”_

_Cuddling a bit with the cat and wondering how ridicules this name was that the neighbors gave him, a thought came into mind._

_“I think I could…”the young man whispered nervously,” what do you think, Mr. Snuffles?”_

_The cat watched him lazily, it’s paws wrapped around his neck._

_“You’re right. It shouldn’t be that hard, should it?”_

_Taking a deep breath, Vlad closed his eyes and as he approached the door, he continued his way THROUGH it._

_Opening his eyes, he smiled brightly as he found himself in Mr. Ghost’s apartment._

_“We did it!”_

_“Meow”_

_“I just said that,” Vlad replied amused, letting go of the pet and looking around for his tutor._

_Calling carefully for his teacher, Vlad stopped yet again by his bedroom and remembered this interesting book he found the last time._

_Beside the one he found the first time, there were more books which were dated from 1822 to today. Curious, the young man took the first one and was about to read it when the elder halfa was heard._

_Afraid of being caught, Vlad quickly put the book into his bag and made his way to the living area where the other was heard._

_Vlad watched in amazement as Mr. Ghost walked out from a green glowing portal in the middle of the room. The portal remembered him of the one he was building with his friends till…_

_Scared hands gently touched the burned skin on his face. He almost forgot his hideous look. Strange, how unfazed Daniel seemed to be about that, though._

_The other Halfa just stood there, ignoring the portal closing behind him and staring at his feet. His whole posture seemed stiff and irritated._

_“Meow,” Mr. Snuffles meowed before Vlad could make himself noticed. Both student and feline flinched away when Daniel roared in rage, grabbing the coffee table and throwing it against the next wall._

_After that, he burned the carpet with his ecto-powers. He ripped the couch in half with his bare hands and ripped and threw each pillow that came into his view._

_Heavy breathing filled the silent room, the man slowly fixed his rumpled appearance, mumbling,” stop hiding, Vlad, I know you’re here…”_

_“Y-you can see me?” Vlad asked nervously as he became visible again, the scared cat in his arms. It was one of his first abilities he already mastered._

_“I sense your ghost signature. I can’t see you but I can sense you. End of lesson, you may go” he explained monotone, making his way slowly to the kitchen with barely to no strength left in him._

_“What happened?” Vlad asked, carefully following the other to the kitchen and watching him drink from a bottle of some expensive alcohol._

_“Let’s just say….” Daniel put the bottle down and light a cigarette before taking a drag from it and grabbed the bottle again,” a friend dumbed me”_

_“And this is your reaction?” the younger halfa frowned,” My friends literally abandoned me after the accident, and I’m not turning into some destructive maniac-”_

_He glared when Daniel broke out in laughter. He never had something against his laugh. But this one sounded…cruel. Cruel and painful._

_“You have no idea, boy,” Daniel grinned, his eyes cold and merciless,” let me guess, you ran away from hospital because you couldn’t pay the bill. You didn’t contact your friends. Your friends have no idea where you are or what happened to you, correct?”_

_“What are you on abou-“_

_“Correct?” Danny interrupted, raising an eyebrow, taking another drag from his cigarette._

_Vlad sighed,” correct. But still-“_

_“While you tried to work to pay the bill, thoughts about your ability and how to use them came into your mind, correct?”_

_Vlad glared at the adult,” why are you ask-“_

_“Am I correct?”_

_The student held the cat closer, not looking up,” yes, correct”_

_“While you bemoan your bad luck, it didn’t come to your mind that maybe it was just an accident. That your friends didn’t want this to happen to you. That you just assume that your best friend did it on purpose to have better chances with the girl in your clique,” Daniel said calmly, sitting down next to the destroyed couch and smoking lazily,” correct?”_

_Vlad didn’t answer._

_“You, Vlad,” the elder halfa pointed at him smirking,” are the type that thinks that they were done injustice. That they were abandoned, not thinking that their friends didn’t get the chance to find them at all. No, you are the type that just grumbles and thinks how unfair the world is to them, abusing their powers for their own, not seeing at all that everything could have been avoided if they stopped thinking about themselves for just a fucking second.”_

_Daniel stared down at his bottle not seeing the hurt look in the younger man’s eyes,” if it weren’t for me, you would have avoided them for the next twenty years, your hate growing for your best friend because he was smart enough to marry the girl you have a crush on, the thought that you never really asked her out never crossing your mind. While plotting world domination and the dead of your friend to take over his family, you, Vlad, end up to be the sad poor guy who couldn’t get over his pain.”_

_“If it weren’t for you…?” Vlad asked, glassy eyes glaring at the man on the ground._

_He let go of the cat and hissed at the halfa,” You’re an asshole, Mr. Ghost”_

_And with that said, he left the apartment, slamming the door shut._

 

Vlad remembered how he stood in front of his old apartment. He saw the hurt in his friend’s eyes as he stared in shock at his appearance.

And the halfa smiled painfully at the thought that it was the first time that Jack hugged him as carefully as he did back then. Like Vlad could break if touched the wrong way.

Maddie was quick on her way to them when they called her. First she was hugging him. Then she was yelling at Vlad. Then she was crying for Vlad leaving them alone without any sign. And then she hugged him again, saying sorry and sorry again for the accident.

Vlad smiled softly as he opened the book. The first page made him freeze, though.

“Danny?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to Danny's secret of what happened THAT day! And can you hear the wedding bells ring?

_Vlad tapped his fingers nervously against the wall he was leaning against, waiting for his lover to finally pick up. Nurses and doctors just as other patients didn’t pay him notice. For them it was just another guy trying to call someone._

_“Come on, Daniel…”Vlad mumbled, looking up when Jack ran up to him,” how’s she doing?”_

_Jack, looking frantic while holding his sleeping four year old Jazz in his arms, shook his head,” don’t know, they won’t tell me anything. But it sounds…Vlad…” Jack sniffed, eyes tearing up,” where’s Daniel?”_

_“I can’t get a hold of him” Vlad sighed, hanging up and trying again,” I don’t know where the biscuits he is, but I’m gonna strangle him when he finally decides to come”_

_Again, he couldn’t reach his lover._

_“Damn, where is he?!” Vlad snapped, hanging up and walked back to where their friend was._

_Maddie was in lot of pain by the sound of it, Vlad thought. They weren’t allowed to join the doctors to support their friend and wife and when Vlad heard what Jack wanted to tell him earlier, he doubted he would be able to watch right now._

_Apparently, it was a very complicated birth. The doctors were sure that Maddie will come out fine, sadly this cannot be said about the baby._

_“They said it’s struggling,” Jack whispered, barely getting out his words,” they don’t know why but it’s struggling…”_

_Vlad took Jazz in his arms and told his friend to sit down for a while. “When they are anything like you, Jack” he encouraged him,” then they will be just fine and probably wants to eat more than wants to breathe, like their father”_

_Jack didn’t smile or chuckled, he clenched Vlad’s hand in thanks, though._

_A ringtone of an 8-Bit-version of Bethoven’s ‘For Elise’ disrupted their silence and Vlad quickly pull out his phone,” finally!”_

_“Is this Vladimir Masters?” A gentle male voice was heard._

_“Yes, who is this?” Vlad frowned, giving a whining Jazz bag to her father,” where is Daniel?”_

_“Sir, Mr. Ghost was in a car accident…”_

 

 

 

“Is everything alright, Love?” Matthew asked between pants, looking up at the ceiling,” you kinda…seemed off?”

“I’m alright…” Vlad answered, still enjoying the afterglow of their love making, ” just nervous about the wedding…”

“It will be alright,” his fiancé smiled lovingly,” tomorrow we will be married. Nothing more. Nothing less”

Vlad smiled and slowly sat up, hissing,” did you have to get so excited about me?”

“Hey, we both know that you love make-up sex as much as I do, don’t deny it” Matthew chuckled as Vlad hit him with a pillow.

“Idiot, we have a wedding tomorrow” Vlad grinned and sighed,” You mind if I take the shower first?”

“Go ahead, I’m taking a nap”

Vlad gave him one last kiss on the forehead before limping towards the bathroom.

“Looking good, Love!”

“Shut up!”

 

 

 

 

_“Looking good, Darling”_

_“Shut up!”_

_Daniel chuckled, lying back down while watching the younger man limping into the bathroom, closing the door._

_Looking up as the ceiling and scratching his chest lazily, Daniel glanced over to his alarm clock and raised his eyebrow in wonder._

_“Who would have thought that I will experience my birth twice…” he spoke._

_“What did you say?” he heard his partner calling from the bathroom._

_“When do you think their baby will be born?” Daniel asked aloud._

_The shower is being turned on, Vlad’s voice barely heard,” any day now”_

_Daniel looked back to the clock, smirking,” more like, in two hours,” he whispered to himself amused._

 

 

“Something about you is different,” Skulker growled, pulling out his big guns and shooting at the teen hero.

“What makes you say that?” Danny replied innocently, making a bit of a show for the onlookers in his school and dodging and attacking the ghost with the minimal of his powers.

When a nasty blast came towards a passing civilian with their dog, though, Danny easily opened a portal in front of them where the attack disappeared.

Skulker looked on in wonder hissing when the same blast hit him from behind. Apparently the halfa opened another portal right behind the ghost.

“This for example!” He snarled,” where did you learn that?!”

Danny blinked surprised before shrugging,” just did it?”

When Skulker growled angrily and attempted another shot, Danny opened another portal and kicked the ghost hunter into it before closing it. He waved to the citizens and student cheering for him and returned to class.

Silently and with no other disruption, Danny sat silently on his seat again and following the lesson.

Or tried to, since the whole class stared at him, still standing by the windows.

“What?”

“That was the fasted fight I ever saw,” Paulina watched him in amazement, returning to her seat with the other students” you’re really strong!”

“Yeah, maybe even stronger than before!” Star added, both girl giggling in excitement. Danny frowned at that,” it was nothing, really”

“And that portal thing?” Kwan asked, plopping down on his chair” When did you learn that?”

“Yeah,” Dash spoke up,” that was some really awesome shit-“

“Language, Mr. Baxter” Mr. Lancer said.

“Language, Dash” Danny said at the same time.

Both Teacher and student exchanged looks of surprise. Danny grinned nervously at his teacher as Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

“Mr. Fenton, I would like to talk to you after class”

“That won’t be possible, I have to get ready for a wedding tomorrow,” Danny replied,” I have to be the ring bearer. I have to…do ring bearer stuff like…”

“Bearing Rings?” Tucker spoke up, chuckling when Danny glared.

“Mr. Fenton, I believe we have something important to discuss which can’t wait,” Mr. Lancer said sternly before returning to his lesson.

 

 

 

 

“It has been officially a whole year since that time travelling,” Mr. Lancer started their conversation as he closed the classroom door.

Danny nodded, watching the teacher locking up the door and smirked,” should I be worried?”

He watched the elder making his way to the window, opening it and leaning against it, holding up a pack of cigarettes.

The halfa raised an eyebrow but joined his teacher by the window and took one.

After they took their first drag, Danny glanced over,” you don’t believe me, do you?”

“There are doubts,” Mr. Lancer replied, amusing grin on his lips.

Danny grinned back, motioning with his free hand,” go ahead”

“I talked to Mr. Denvers. He told me that you started freaking out, out of nowhere, while he was talking about the Civil War. You were hiding under your desk, not reacting to him talking to you”

When Danny kept on smoking in silence, Mr. Lancer continued,” it gave me the impression that these were symptoms of PTSD. Observing it that it happen while talking about Civil War, I suspect that you might have been there yourself”

Danny watched him patiently.

“This would mean that you were time traveling longer than a week, Mr. Fenton”

“Maybe I watched some movies that gave me PTSD” the teen replied easily,” they do make them seem very realistic nowadays”

But Mr. Lancer noticed the fidgeting fingers on the cigarette, shaking his head.

“Then tell me how you know about Jane Austin? As far as I know, you’re not a big fan of reading”

“Her books are an imposition, Mr. Lancer!” Danny replied,” and you can’t convince me otherwise!”

“Really? Tell me, when did you read her books?”

Danny was about to reply but stopped shortly, grinning again,” Jazz keeps bothering me with them; I didn’t read a single page of this rubbish.”

Now, clearly convinced that the teen was hiding something about his time travel, Mr. Lancer continued his interrogation.

“Mr. Fenton, tell me…you quite improved in school work”

“Yes, thank you” Danny said easily while his eyes became cold.

“They improved since you returned into our time. How is that?”

“I prayed to god to bring me back home and promised everything that came in mind. Being better in school included”

“And you just, what, came back and started writing A’s like nothing?”

“You know I was a lazy student”

The teacher slammed his hand on the windowsill. Danny watched him, irritated from the teacher’s reaction.

“Mrs. Moran told me you made a presentation about toilet paper”

“So what, since when is that suspicious?”

Mr. Lancer watched him sternly,” she told us in the teacher’s lounge how passionately you talked about it. When your classmates made fun of you, she said you replied with and I quote ‘If you run around for decades without toilet paper, then you also would buy a truck load of something resembling it’”

Danny stared in shock, speechless.

Good, because Mr. Lancer wasn’t finished yet,” Joseph Gayetty was widely credited for inventing the modern toilet paper. It was firstly introduced 1857, really available around 1920. You talked about buying of a truck load. Interesting history fact is that there was actually a strange man doing exactly that when finding out what this toilet paper was for. Buying off half of what was available”

When the teen still didn’t say anything, Mr. Lancer concluded,” you where this strange person, am I right?”

It was quiet for a while between them till Danny sighed deeply in defeat.

“Who would have thought that it would be toilet paper that blows my cover,” he frowned and made his typical two white rings appear.

But to the teacher’s shock, he didn’t turn into his teenage ghost half. No, instead, there was a man in his age standing in front of him. He was wearing a completely black suit and shoes, looking like visiting a funeral.

“M-M-Mr. Fenton?”

“Yes,” the adult smiled and flicked the cigarette out the window, turning to Mr. Lancer ”now, that you know my secret, let’s make a deal”

 

 

 

 

_The moment he will be found out, he was sure his father would beat him into a pulp._

_Because in this town, everyone knew everyone. When a single soul would recognize the teen in this get up, his secret would be out!_

_“I really have to go now,” the teen said in his high voice, shoving the drunken man away,”I…uh…need to finish an important project!”_

_“Com’n little girl,” the elder grumbled, pulling the squeaking boy onto his lap,” don’ ya wanna hav’ fun?”_

_Layton knew it was a stupid idea to dress up as a girl and visit a bar. But that evening, he had a fight with his father again and he just needed this night out!_

_Now with that old sailor Jenkins cuddling him, he had no chance of escaping without revealing himself. It was over._

_His life was now officially ruined by his stupidity._

_“You’re drunk, Leroy,” another voice spoke up. Layton turned his head towards the voice, his red curly wig almost falling off._

_An elderly man stood next to old sailor Jenkins, yanking at his ear,” your wife will kill me if I let you let loose, Leroy. Get some coffee or so help me…”_

_“Shit, Milo, didn’ see ya there,” Jenkins hissed in pain, rubbing his now freed ear and glared at the other sailor,” but tha’s normal for a freak like ya anyway…”_

_“Let go of the young lady, kid,” the man said warningly._

_Layton was confused, if anything, Jenkins looked older than that stranger. But seeing that this gentleman was freeing him from the drunken man’s grip, who was he to judge?_

_Both the teen and that Milo watched Jenkins grumbling but still letting go of Layton and wished them a good night._

_“Night Leroy!” Milo said, chuckling when the other stumbled over his own feet,” I’m sorry for the inconvenience. He’s kinda…he’s a bad drunk”_

_“I noticed,” Layton replied, staring in shock at the other raising his eyebrows surprised._

_“I mean!” he started again, this time with a higher voice,” thank you for rescuing me, sir! I’ll be on my way!”_

_Just about to run away, a firm hand held him back. Layton was dragged out of the bar and pushed into the cold stone wall of the abandoned alley. The wig was pulled off and the make-up smeared._

_“Lancer?!”_

_“Please don’t tell my dad! He’s going to kill me!”_

 

Danny was sitting relaxed on his chair, toppling and with his feet on the desk, grinning knowingly.

“And I never broke my promise…” he said with a big smile on his lips.

Mr. Lancer groaned in deep embarrassment, sitting on his seat with his head between his legs. He was trying hard to avoid a panic attack.

Not only was Danny an immortal time traveler, no, of course not, no, he actually had to be the same guy he met when he was a cross dressing teenager.

“I can’t believe this is happening to me…”

“Me neither,” his grown up student replied, standing up,” you look like you need a drink. I know a good bar where no students linger around to see us.”

The teacher looked up shocked, about to tell the boy that he’s too young to drink when staring at that freaking adult standing in front of him.

When nothing else was said, Lancer nodded shortly,” okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. But thanks for the comments, always make me smile :)  
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Finally I got into the part where Danny got crazy about toilet paper XD  
> If any of the historical facts ended up wrong, I apologize. I read through Wikipedia (yes, wikipedia) and I failed History at school. So, please bear with me.
> 
> Also: I do not hate Jane Austin! I never read her books or watched the movies or shows. But I imagine her books being some 'chick-flick' back in their times and Danny, having nothing else to entertain himself in the past did, in fact, read the books. And he honestly doesn't like them.
> 
> I just like to get a glimpse of what Danny experienced while trapped in the past. And I planned some wild western story an article inspried me to. But I don't know if it will make it into the story. Well, we'll see when we get there.
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	7. Chapter 7

Danny groaned in misery, tired eyes barely managed to open as a deafening sound erupted in the dark room. Slowly, very slowly, he turned his head.

Where was he? **When** was he?

“THE WEDDING!!” he shouted, shooting up and slamming his head right under the coffee table he was lying beneath. Silent crying followed as he fell back on his back. The pain was unbearable…

Groaning and suffering, the man slowly rolled out from under the table and this time, before sitting up, reached his hands out to be sure that there was nothing more.

Again, there was this blaring noise. Blinking through the darkness of the room, Danny patted around him to find his phone ringing.

_23 missed calls. 42 unread messages._

“Shit…”

“Langua…” came the response from the other side of the room. Ignoring the following snoring from Mr. Lancer, he answered the call, with a soft,” Hello?”

“Danny! Where the heck are you?!” Jazz yelled angrily,” the wedding starts in 20 minutes!”

Holding the phone away to protect his poor ears from his sister’s yelling, Danny cursed again. Stumbling onto his feet, he checked once more on the hung-over teacher sleeping on the couch before producing a portal and walking through it.

 

 

 

“Please, no yelling” Danny whined, putting on his suit while his mother was fixing his bed-hair and Jazz tying his shoes.

“What were you thinking, going out drinking the night before the wedding?!” Maddie snapped at him,” you’re grounded!”

“I’m older than you…” Danny hissed in pain, rubbing his forehead.

“And still it was me who gave birth to you, young man!” his mother glared him down, pulling at his ear as a clear warning.

“Sorrysorrysorry!”

There was a knock on the door, making both women shout out ,” occupied!” while Danny was groaning by every loud sound they made.

“Hey, it’s me, did Danny finally come?” Vlad spoke up carefully, glancing into the dress room.

“’m here…” the man in teen-appearance replied, waving at him while his mother did the final touches of styling his hair.

“You look wonderful, Danny”

“Thank you…” Danny nodded, rubbing his tired eyes,” you too, Vlad”

Vlad indeed looked breath taking. Wearing a black suit so much fancier than his normal suits. Thinking about it, it would turn white if the halfa transform into Plasmius, right?

Danny smiled softly from the memory of his first transformation.

 

_Okay Danny. Simple as that, you tell him that you are not interested. You are way too old to be dating a college student like him. Even if you were lately hanging out with him and his friends more beside ghost training. And bought him a car. And took him out for dinner. And taught him how to dance …_

_Daniel sighed in defeat while watching his reflection in his apartment._

_“It is best to stop this. I can’t let this happen and ruin my timeline-“_

_There was some rapid knocking at his door._

_Upon opening it, he watched the young man of his current thoughts storming into his arms. “Wha- Vlad! What is wrong?”_

_Vlad was wearing the hoodie he borrowed from the elder man, sniffing and weeping as he buried his face into the other’s chest,” I’m a monster”_

_“Why are you saying tha- holy moly…” Daniel stared in shock when he finally saw Vlad more clearly. The student’s hair was pitch-black while his soft and now healed skin shone blue and his teary eyes stared at him in dark red._

_Blue hands grabbed his chest in fright,” You have to help me, I-“_

_Daniel leaned in and kissed him, his hands gently holding the halfa’s face, touching those cute pointy ears._

 

Danny smiled dreamily while remembering how they made out after that.

“-feeling alright?” asked Vlad and stood in front of the two century old teen. Danny blinked and looked around, seeing that he was alone with his once-upon-a-time-lover.

“What?”

“I asked if you’re feeling alright, you look like you got run over by a bus”

Danny chuckled, rubbing his eyes,” I kinda had a long night”

Vlad nodded and glanced over to the mirror in the room. Danny watched him walking towards it and checking his appearance.

“Do you think I do the right thing, Daniel?” Vlad looked over his shoulder to him, his eyes showing something that is kept hidden from Danny.

“Is it about the fight Mr. Wilde and I had? Vlad, please, don’t worry about that” Danny shook his head with a smile,” I might not like him, but that should not be the reason for canceling the wedding”

“And what should be the reason to not marry him, Daniel?” Vlad turned around, watching Danny with those unreadable eyes.

Danny stared, eyebrows raised. What was he supposed to say? Of course he would not tell Vlad to ran away with him and spend their eternal lifetime with each other. Not after leaving him heartbroken the last time he unexpectedly…left.

He needed to give a reasonable answer. That he was having usual wedding-nervousness. That Matt was a wonderful man Vlad will have a wonderful future with.

That was, what Danny should tell him.

But instead, he only managed to say,” Uhm…”

After nothing else came after that, Vlad glared at him, hissing,” typical” and left the room.

What just happened? Danny sighed and rubbed his face, groaning,” I shouldn’t have drink this much…”

 

 

 

Everyone waited. His father was checking the watch for the seventh time and Jazz won’t stop looking around nervously. The confused registrar sat at his desk, looking once at the Fenton family and then over to these strange guests strangely looking all the same with the same sort of suit.

“Where is the wedding couple?” the registrar asked.

After more shrugs and not-knowing expressions from the family, Danny decided to go look for them.

“They are probably just clearing something up,” one of Matthew’s guests said calmly fixing his sunglasses.

Danny stopped and glared. His eyes widened when he took in the appearance of the strangers.

All wore sunglasses. All wore suits. White suits.

“Shit!”

 

 

 

Danny burst into the room, seeing Matthew packing his bag in haste,” where’s Vlad?”

“What, want to crash the wedding?” Matthew chuckled, smirking at the teen,” you’ve got some serious problem, kid”

The halfa’s eyes turn bright green as he stomped over and slammed the human against the wall, asking in a deep growling tone” where is Vlad?”

Kicking out in defense, Matthew freed himself from the hold and punched the other right in the face. Danny groaned painfully before shaking his head and returning to the fight.

“I knew something was off with you!” he hissed, shooting some ice at Matthew as he was about to pick his bag up from the bed. The hands were hit and froze against the wall behind him.

While rubbing his face, Danny made his way to the bag, rummaging through it without Matthew being able to interfere.

The moment he found the blue glowing cube, a baseball bat rushed down his head.

 

 

 

Danny screeched, shooting up and slamming his head right under the coffee table he was lying beneath.

Crying in pain, he rolled out from under and rushed to his feet.

“I thought you wanted to attend the wedding”, Lancer spoke up from his kitchen, coming out with a cup of coffee. He looked like he had a long night but at least found the time to rest at some point.

While sitting down on the couch, the teacher watched the man looking around in confusion, ruffling his hair like crazy.

“What happened?!” Danny asked shocked, turning to his teacher.

“Well, after we won against those college students at the bar, we won a lifetime of free Pie…” Lancer explained,” but afterwards, you were too drunk to get back home so I let you sleep here and-“

Danny was walking around in the room, restless and destressed,” no! What happened back there?!”

“They said we couldn’t beat them in beer pong, so-“ Lancer answered confused but flinched when Danny let out a monstrous screech,” **AT THE WEDDING!!** ”

“Mr. Fenton,” Lancer said sternly,” apparently, you were sleeping here all this time since I woke up”

The halfa took a deep breath and sat down next to the human,” could this be? That I was so hung over I didn’t notice sending a copy to the wedding?”

He groaned into his hands,” and now Vlad got abducted and I was too intoxicated to protect him…I’m such an idiot!”

Turning to the teacher, he snapped,” I knew that Matthew was acting weird! All hovering around Vlad, being lovey-dovey with him-“

“Sounds like jealousy-“

“It was not! Matthew abducted my love but now I’m going to get him back!”

With that shouted, Danny flew right out the window and off to save his…

Lancer spit out some of his coffee, “Mayor Vlad Masters is the lover of Danny?!”

 

 

 

 

Back in his childhood times, Danny might have planned first how to infiltrate the headquarters of the GiW. How he would avoid the cameras and ghost detectors. Planned how to knock out the guards without giving out an alarm. Just an over-all-sneak-in-sneak-out-operation.

But Danny was not a child anymore.

Call him stupid. Call him hung over. But Danny was done with waiting.

Like a speeding arrow he shot into the building pass the guards who barely were able to caught sight of him. He shot down the cameras and security alarms just as the automatic weapons coming out of the walls and ceiling.

Flying around, the halfa was searching for his love, destroying everything along his way without a second thought.

The sole image of Vlad being here…

Danny grabbed one of the fleeing agents and slammed him against the wall, “Where is the other halfa-You?!”

“Wait- don’t-“ Matthew hissed as he was slammed against the wall again.

“I promise you pain you will never forget if you don’t tell me now where Vlad is-“

“Here,” Matthew cut in,” Daniel, it’s me, Vlad. I possessed his body and escaped.”

Danny’s eyes glow an angry poisonous green,” prove it”

Matthew glared at him, eyes turning bright red while a blue vampire face appeared out of the human,” is that enough proof?”

Smiling brightly, Danny hugged the halfa hidden in the human,” I’m so happy you’re alright!”

“Knee, meet crotch” Vlad growled into the other’s neck.

Before Danny could ask what he meant, said knee met said crotch.

“Why…” he whispered softly in pain as he fell to his knees.

“For never telling me the truth about you back then,” Vlad growled, slapping the other in the face.

“For never telling me the truth about you now,” he hissed, slapping his Ex again in the face.

And of course that idiot had the gut to look at Vlad with those perfect blue puppy eyes.

Vlad snapped angrily,” you were about to let me marry another man!!”

“Hey!” Danny snapped back, “what did you expect me to do?! Crash your wedding by just appearing out of nowhere as if nothing happen? Just come back to you after you managed to build up your life again after me?”

When Vlad didn’t respond, Danny’s eyes widened,” Vlad you can’t be seriously be that forgiving-“

“There he is! “ An agent shouted out as he approached them, shouting to his watch-communicator” Agent Wilde caught the intruder!”

The man put up his weapon and held it at gun point, glaring down at Danny.

“Good job, Agent Wilde”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Vlad replied and grabbed the agent harshly, sending out strong electricity through his body and letting the unconscious body fell to the floor.

“Reminds me of our first time,” Danny commented.

Vlad glared down at him in embarrassment,” will you ever, _ever_ , let it go?!”

“HEY!”

Both looked up to see two larger groups coming from each side of the hall they were. Standing up slowly, Danny and Vlad stood back to back, getting into fight position.

“We need to talk after this,” Danny spoke up as his hands flamed up in ecto-energy.

“You don’t say,” Vlad hissed, his own hands covered in pink flames.

They fought together their way out, each move perfectly synchronized with each other. It felt like dancing, Danny thought.

He didn’t know that Vlad felt the same way. How harmonic they movements where together.

“Danny!” Vlad shouted, didn’t need to look back, knowing that the other halfa was already activating a shield around them. They let the agents shoot before taking up offense again.

“Vlad,” Danny gritted out as he was thrown to the floor, both his hands turning downwards on the floor. Vlad flew up and avoiding the ice that Danny let the floor be covered with, making the agents slip.

“Now, Vlad!” Danny shouted, holding out his hand for the other to take. Vlad separated himself from Matthew’s body and grabbed the offered hand, teleporting them out of the building.

 

 

 

 

Maddie the cat was taking a nap on her owner’s bed. It was nice and warm. She loved that bed, purring happily as he spread out on her owner’s pillow sleepily.

Ears perked up as there was a sudden change in the air. There was this strange electricity which she didn’t want to find out what cause was.

Quickly moving, she jumped off the bed.

Right at this moment, a portal open right above the spot she had been and letting two grown men crush onto it.

Maddie the cat meowed at them, jumping back on the bed and watching her owner sprawled across a stranger.

Stranger? Nope, not interested in introductions right now, she thought as she hopped off and left the room.

 

 

“We…we made it…” Danny took a deep breath, sighing deeply. Softly stroking Vlad’s back, he glanced over to the other man,” how are you doing?”

Vlad just lied there, breathing heavily from all that had happened.

“I found out that my first lover never died and didn’t contact me. My other lover is an GiW agent tasked with seducing me over years and abducting me on our wedding day”

Leaning up, Vlad frowned at him,” Am I such a bad person?”

Danny’s eyes turned sad, pulling the other close to him,” you’re not, Vlad. I tell you what happened that day. But I want you to know my whole story”

“…what…do you mean?”

Danny slowly sat up, pulling Vlad away and giving him a serious look,” I’m going to show you my diaries”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We shall never know what exactly happened at Danny's night out with Mr. Lancer.
> 
> I hope the fight scene was okay.


	8. Chapter 8

_“Maaan…” Daniel sighed, watching the slow traffic stopping again,” it’s my freaking birthday today! …Like, Literally! Come on!” he honked angrily. But apparently, today way the day where everyone was following the law and not crossing a red light._

_Leaning back, the man pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lightened on between his lips._

_“Hello Daniel” a sudden voice next to him spoke up, making Daniel flinch and staring at the passenger seat._

_“Are you kidding me?!” He snapped angrily,” NOW you think it’s a good time to visit me?”_

_The traffic began to move for two seconds before he had to stop the car again._

_“Danny Fenton. You have to go home now” Clockwork said softly, ignoring the hateful glare thrown in his direction._

_“You know what? No. How does that feel?” Danny snapped._

_Slowly, the traffic moved before stopping. He still didn’t cross the traffic light._

_“You have to go now, Danny,” Clockwork spoke seriously,” or you-“_

_“All this time!” Danny interrupted, “All this time I tried to get home, you know? Of course you know! I begged you enough times to let me go home!”_

_He started to imitate the time-ghost’s voice,” the time is not right, boy. The time is not right, the time is not RIGHT!!” With that he honked again, yelling at the driver in front of him,” DRIVE ALREADY!!!”_

_Clockwork didn’t seem to be impressed in the slightest._

_“But your time has come. Now”_

_They reached the traffic light, again turning red. Danny growled before turning to the ghost._

_“What if I don’t go-o…”_

_Danny’s hand clasped to his chest, his eyes closed painfully before staring at Clockwork in confusion._

_“Is that your doing? Forcing me to leave?” he hissed._

_Clockwork shook his head,” I told you, I am the Guard of Time. But Time itself is forcing you to leave. One way or another”_

_Another painful sting in the heard made the elder man gasp._

_“I’m going to die”_

_“Never where two of the same person sharing a timeline. When Time would allow it, it would destroy itself with a paradox,” Clockwork explained analytical._

_“I’m…My younger self…is dying? …Because of me?” Danny whispered through the pain,” therefore…I never…I never existed…” he looked up to the red traffic light._

_Clockwork watched the man looking around in desperation before gritting out in defeat,” Please, protect the others”_

_The time ghost nodded and disappeared. Danny took a deep breath before hitting the gas pedal, closing his eyes as a truck from the left side crashed with full force into him._

Danny and Vlad where entering the library, the elder Halfa leading them to the far away corner of the room.

“I kept them here, knowing that they look too old for anyone to be interested in reading them” Danny explained, sighing,” for obvious reasons, there is nothing after the accident”

“Didn’t you know you would come back? Since you’re immortal?” Vlad asked, eyes roaming over the books.

“I know I will never die of high age,” Danny replied, taking one book out,” and I actually tried to end my life once before the accident. I don’t know why I failed, if it was because of immortality or luck…here, this one is actually good,” he held a book out to Vlad.

Vlad watched the other taking out some books, paging through it and either then putting them back or giving them to him.

“I’m afraid I can’t give you the first diary involving my time travel. It seems to be missing since the moving from the apartment to here”

“Actually, I stole it,” Vlad admitted. By Danny’s stare, he shrugged helplessly,” back then when we fought the first time and you were destroying your home”

“Look at that!” Danny barked out a laugh,” I never noticed!”

When the phone rang and the time traveler answered the call, he cursed softly,” we totally forgot to tell our family that we’re fine” he whispered over to Vlad motioning to the diaries then,” you can read them, I just talk to Jazz for a minute, alright?”

Vlad nodded and watched him leaving the library. Looking around for a good spot to sit, he chose the nice sunny spot by the window.

Smiling softly to himself as he sat down, thinking amused at how jealous Matthew must be now because Vlad knew a real time traveler.

The smile fell from his face.

 

 

Danny found him sitting there, just staring at the closed books,” uhm…Vlad? Are you alright?”

The man in question just stared at the books and shrugged, still not talking.

Not knowing what changed his behavior, Danny quickly sat down to his side and petted his shoulder, “hey, kid, talk to me”

Vlad huffed out a sad laugh,” has been a while since you…” he sighed deeply,”… called me kid”

He lied down his head on the desk,” just…I just thought that Matt would like this time traveling story…and then realization hit me again that the wedding and everything before was a hoax”

With a painful expression, Danny whispered out an apology.

“We were dating for years, Danny,” Vlad spoke monotone,” I met his parents, Danny. Where the people even his parents? Is he even a fan of Packers?”

Before the other halfa could answer, Vlad continued with his voice getting angrier,” and you. You came back a week later after you disappeared. Having time traveled and not even considered telling me, the love you let behind through a car accident, that you are the very one Daniel Ghost?”

“Vlad, please-“

“you know how things were back then! We couldn’t date openly! We couldn’t marry! And I couldn’t stand at your funeral without exposing our relationship!”

When Danny was about to pull Vlad into a hug, the younger halfa snapped angrily,” don’t you touch me! I was a mess Danny! Wishing every day that this was a bad dream! Hoping every day that all this was a big misunderstanding! Do you know why your parents and I fought?!”

“You had a crush on Maddie but Jack married her while you were in the hospital,” Danny replied knowingly, flinching when Vlad slapped him across the face.

“Not. Even. Close” he hissed, standing up from the desk,” the day I stole your diary was the day I reunited with them. You know it, you were there”

Danny stared into nothing, whispering,”You’re right. I remember… those were memories of a different timeline…”

Ignoring the whisper, Vlad continued,” it was the day you were born that split us up!”

“How do I remember the right timeline now?” Danny kept on whispering to himself.

Vlad slammed his hands onto the table, denting it,” LISTEN ALREADY!”

Now with the other’s undivided attention, the halfa continued,” how do you expect me to react when the boy looked so unmistakable like you, Mr. Daniel Ghost?”

Danny’s eyes widened. Then he began to choke and making gagging noise,” please don’t say you-“

“Yes, Danny, I thought that this baby was your child,” Vlad answered evenly, cold eyes glaring him down, ignoring the disgusting shouts from the other,” the fact that you were also a halfa like Mr. Ghost only convinced me more of my best friend and lover sleeping behind my back,” more gagging noises filled the air,” why do you think I tried to make you my son back then?”

“Don’t know?! Like, revenging Jack Fenton for destroying your life and stealing your family?!” Danny snapped back,” that’s what you did when I was a teenager in my timeline! Before I was thrown back into time!!”

Vlad huffed and with his arms crossed, turned away from the halfa who was still shaking off the thought of him and his mother together.

It was silent in the library with both occupants looking away from each other the next few minutes.

“This conversation took a very bad turn,” Danny spoke up softly after calming down again,” and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you the truth Vlad. But I was…”

Vlad turned slowly, glancing over his shoulder to the hunched form at the table.

“…I was scared,” Danny looked up, his sad blue eyes making the other weak in the knees. But Vlad huffed and turned away again.

“Of what, getting your behind handed to you for doing such a stunt?”

“Vlad, believe me that I really thought I would die …my last thought was that I love you…”

“Flattering will get you nowhere,” the silver haired man snapped, not giving that idiot the satisfaction of looking at him.

He heard shuffling and steps approaching him. To think of being embraced gave Vlad a bad churn in his stomach. But instead of arms around him, a cold hand found his shoulder.

“I think we should continue this conversation another day…” Danny said softly. He patted the shoulder gently and then left the library. Vlad knew that Danny would probably go back to the Fenton’s and glanced over to the diaries.

With a deep sigh, he sat down again and took the first book of the staple.

 

 

_Autopsy revealed instant death of Daniel Ghost._

_There was a strange occurrence at the time of the accident. Just few minutes before the truck crashed into the car, all the people near the accident have gotten a vision of it happening. Therefore, making them stop or moving further away, saving them from death._

_Daniel Ghost had neither family nor any distant relatives. Only five people attended his funeral. A young couple with their little daughter and their newborn. The baby boy cried till he became tired of crying, seemingly just as distressed as the rest of the family, even though he couldn’t understand the situation._

_Next to the family stood their friend. Dressed just as black as the family, the man also wore a pair of sunglasses, hiding his bitter tears._

 

 

Danny was walking down the streets, deep in thought. As a teen, he would have flown around to get his head free from all this mess. But living in secret identities for so long made it hard to be his old self again.

He sighed, pulling out a cigarette and lightened it with his fingers, taking the first drag and blowing it out with a sigh. It was just noon and thinking about the mess at the wedding together with the outbreak at the GIW HQ and having a fight with his Ex really made his migraine growing stronger.

Grumbling to himself he considered going to his friends and talking about all this. But…  
“Shit” he cursed, rubbing his face as he kneeled down into a hocking position.

It felt awkward to talk to his friends about all this since he revealed his relationship with Vlad. The problem was their age difference. He couldn’t deny it, Sam and Tucker were kids. And Danny had to grow up fast, having to survive and find a way back home.

Passing the very bar he and Lancer visited just the day before, the halfa stopped, looking at the sign at the door. Blueberry Pie…

Pulling out his phone, he speed dialed his teacher and waited for the other to pick up.

“I’m still quite hung over since yesterday,” Lancer answered the call tiredly.

Danny grinned,” don’t worry, you said something about winning free pie?”

 

 

“I can’t believe we actually won free Pie,” Danny whispered over to Lancer who shook his head amused.

“But we did, somehow. There was this competition and then the college kids challenged us…”

Danny chuckled,” yeah, they were all ‘you old men can’t do anneetheeng…’” with that, he made some stupid faces making the other laugh.

“But I’m impressed, Mr. Lancer,” Danny raised an eyebrow, biting into his first piece,” I never thought you were such a pro in beer pong”

“I was once a teenager too, Mr. Fenton,” Lancer sighed,” you know it, you were there”

There was a sudden shift in the atmosphere when Danny sighed sadly and defeated,” yes…yes I was…”

Taking a sip from his tea, the teacher spoke up,” how was the wedding by the way? Did you save the mayor?”

Danny nodded, munching sorrowful his free pie. He liked this flavor, honestly…

“I suspect he found out about your secret as well?”

Again, he nodded. He wasn’t a big fan of Blueberry, but this pie was incredible…

“And that secret reveal had caused a fight between you and Mr. Masters, correct?”

Nod. Normally, blueberry tasted too weird for him when he was a kid. But then again, back in 1943 when he was send out to Germany and the only provision he had was-

“Did you make out?”

Danny snapped up, blushing brightly and glaring at his smirking teacher,” where does that come from?!”

“You are staring at your empty plate like it will answer your every question, I needed to get you out of your head,” Lancer chuckled, sipping his cup of tea casually,” and it’s not every day you can hear some gossip of the most secretive mayor in Amity Park”

Danny smiled weakly at Lancer’s attempt to cheer him up and sighed softly,” we didn’t make out…yet”

Both grinned and chuckled and Danny felt his heart not hurting so much anymore.

“Thank you Layton”

“Don’t worry, Daniel”


End file.
